Powerpuffgirls Sims
by Quanktumspirit
Summary: I have all the stories now for the Powerpuffgirls, Rowdyruffboys. I just need authos on FF to PM me if they want to be a author for my story. I'll wait as long as it takes till I have 2 more authors.
1. Chapter 1 Powerpuffgirls Sims

**Powerpuffgirls Sims**

**Quanktumspirit: "I own the Sims idea, but they will be there animation transformed. If you want to know how they look like watch the Powerpuffgirls Z. Please review."**

* * *

><p><strong>Blossoms P.O.V<strong>

Finally it was the summer holiday. And I was in my bedroom when suddenly Bubbles burst through the door with a shopping bag in her hand and a mad Buttercup being pulled at her hair.

**"I told you I will not play with you this computer game," Buttercup snapped mad at Bubbles.**

**"****To bad. Because you will if you don't want me to give you a make over," Bubbles threatened Buttercup.**

**"Hi girls. What is up?" I asked them.**

**"Well I spotted this cool computer game where you can be a Sims and talk to other Sims around the world. It is called: The Sims online," Bubbles informed me happy.**

**"Ok. So let's play," I said happy and excited for the game.**

She gave me a golden disc and we each installed it. It took 20 minuets until we could choose a name for ourselves.

_**Player: Blossom Utonium **__**Character name: Momoko**_

_**Player: Bubbles Utonium **__**Character name: Miako**_

_**Player: Buttercup Utonium **__**Character name: Kaoru**_

**"Cool. We look great," Buttercup said as they finished moulding their characters. **

**(**If you want to know how they look like. Watch the Powerpuffgirls Z. They look like them.)

* * *

><p><strong>With the Rowdyruffboys<strong>

The Rowdyruffboys were spying on the Powerpuffgirls. Boomer was admire ring Bubbles.

Butch was pulling faces at Buttercup and Brick was listening to there conversation.

**"Guys. I know now what we shall do. We will play online with them, try and get there secrets out of them and become their online boy-friends." Brick asked his brothers chuckling. **

**"What? Are you nuts?" Butch asked him shocked.**

**"Yippee. Come on. Let's us get the games now," Boomer said happy and excited. **

So we stole the games, installed them and then created our characters.

**"Stop. What if the Powerpuffgirls see our real names? Then they will freak out. We have to switch our names," Butch warned us.**

**"Good point. Ok."**

**"Plus it is against the games laws that we reveal our true identity to anybody in this game," Boomer pointed out.**

_**Player name: Brick Jojo. **__**Character name: Tom**_

_**Player name: Boomer Jojo **__**Character name: Cody**_

_**Player name: Butch Jojo **__**Character name: Ken**_

**(Their character looks like the one in the Z series as well.)**

We grinned as we finished it. These Summer holidays will be great.

* * *

><p><strong>Quanktumspirit: "Please review. I don't own anything except the Sims idea,"<strong>


	2. Chapter 2 Meeting in a chat room

**Meeting in a ****chat room**

**Quanktumspirit: "This is the first day of the game. Please review. I don't own the Powerpuffgirls or the Rowdyruffboys."**

* * *

><p><strong>Brick's P.O.V<strong>

As I woke up I went right onto the game. My character got out of a virtual red bed and looked at me.

**Computer: "You have a friends request."**

I clicked on it and Boomer and Butch's characters: Cody and Ken were there.

I clicked on ok and added them in as brothers. The door opened and they walked in.

(When they talk with each other over the computer, they will talk with each other over there virtual names.)

**Butch: "Good morning Tom. How was your night?"**

**Me: "Ok. Brother. Where is the twerp?"**

Suddenly my mail box popped open.

**Me: "Hey Ken. We have to go over to him."**

**Butch: "Ok."**

We both left the house and were surrounded by millions of different houses.

My house was actually the cheapest to buy. I got it for free since I am a junior starter.

The top players who have been playing this game for years have a house on the moon.

I can't exactly see the point in it. But me and Butch both came to Boomer's house which was in a block of flat's.

Actually that is lower then me because he has to sheer the room with Butch. They started younger then me and as I saw the conditions of the house I moved out right away.

Boomer's virtual character Cody opened the door and we walked inside.

The room was nicely decorated in plain white.

**Boomer: "Hey Ken and Tom. Welcome. Look we can find ourselves jobs in this game as well."**

**Butch: "I think we should SPY on the girls first. Ok?"**

**Me: "Absolutely. But how?"**

**Boomer: "Here. Invite friends to the internet café for long distant chat's."**

We looked at the invitation a bit sceptic. But then entered the chat where there were a few 100 people talking to each other.

**Butch: "Well. Who shall we talk to?"**

* * *

><p><strong>Blossoms P.O.V<strong>

Our Sims characters were now in top form since we trained them up and now we were walking around Sim´s city. It was a nice small town with a lot of other Sims. What we noticed that all the Sims seam to know each other.

But me and my sisters only know each other.

**Miako: "How are we supposed to know somebody?"**

Suddenly Kaoru came up to us with a newspaper.

**Kaoru: "Hey guys. Look. We can go into a chat room with other players and talk to them."**

**Me: "Ok. Let's go."**

We came to an internet café and found 3 mail characters on there own asking for somebody to talk to.

**Miako: "Well. Let's chat."**

**Chatting with the enemies.**

**Momoko has signed on, Miako has signed on, Kaoru has signed on, Tom has signed on, Ken has signed on and Cody has signed on.**

Suddenly a chat information box popped up and informed us what we are and are not allowed to talk about. Ok we all clicked on accept and wanted to start the chat.

Suddenly another person came inside: **Boy geniuses 306.**

_**Boy geniuses 306: "So baby. You have decided to get the game as well?"**_

_**Us all: "Who?"**_

_**Tom: "My lord you are gay Boy geniuses 306?"**_

_**Tom, Ken and Cody: "Ew."**_

_**Boy geniuses 306: "And who may you all be?"**_

_**Cody: "Like our names say. Anyway we are not allowed to ask each other about our personal name. Says so in the rules."**_

_**Boy geniuses 306: "Oh I see. But Momoko my sweat. Why did you sign in as your real name?"**_

_**Momoko: "No this isn't my real name you twerp. Now leave."**_

_**Tom: "Don't worry. I'll get him out."**_

_**Downloading: 100% complete.**_

_**Boy geniuses 306: "What have you done?"**_

_**A virus has been sent over to Boy geniuses 306.**_

_**Boy geniuses 306: "WHAT NO!"**_

_**Boy geniuses 306 has been disconnected from the game.**_

_**Momoko: "Thank you Tom."**_

_**Tom: "No problems dear."**_

_**Kaoru: "Oh it looks like Momoko has found herself a boyfriend. Sweet."**_

_**Cody: "And Tom has a girlfriend now to."**_

_**Miako: "Well your virtual Sims characters do look cute together."**_

_**Tom sends his Sims a virtual blush. So does Momoko.**_

_**Ken: "How old are you all actually?"**_

_**Kaoru: "We 3 are 18 years old. And you 3?"**_

_**Tom: "We are 18 years as well."**_

_**Miako: "Do you live together?"**_

_**Cody: "Yeep. And you?"**_

_**Kaoru: "So do we. In the virtual world and in real live."**_

_**Ken: "Same here."**_

_**Miako: "Hey let's play truth ore dare with our Sims characters."**_

_**Everybody at the same time: "Ok."**_

_**Momoko: "May I start?"**_

_**Everybody: "Ok. Go ahead Momoko."**_

_**Momko: "Ok Cody… truth or dare?"**_

_**Cody: "Dare of corse."**_

_**Momoko: "Ok… Cody. Kiss the virtual girl who you think is the hottest of us 3."**_

_**Cody: "What?... Ok."**_

_**Cody sends his character up to Miako and gives her a romantic kiss.**_

_**Miako´s character she sends over a strong blush.**_

_**Miako: "Heck I don't even know you personally and you think I am hot?"**_

_**Cody: "Yeep. My turn: Ken. Send a killer virus over to the person you hate the most."**_

_**Ken: "No problem. Killer virus sent over to disconnect the most hated person out."**_

_**20% uploaded.**_

_**Hottest Princess has logged on.**_

_**Ken: "Oh no. Stop."**_

_**Killer virus stopped.**_

_**Hottest Princess: "Hi guys. Will one of you be my boyfriend?"**_

_**All the boys: "No."**_

_**Ken: "Hey thank you HP. Sending over virus now."**_

_**Killer virus sent over to Hottest Princess. Hottest Princess has been disconnected from the game.**_

Everybody looks blankly at the screen as the girl got picked up by a claw and thrown out.

_**Tom: "Thank you Ken."**_

_**Ken: "Your welcome. Hey how about we all play a computer game?"**_

_**Miako: "A computer game? Of what sort?"**_

_**Kaoru: "Racing cars?"**_

_**Everybody: "Ok. See you at the race track."**_

Everybody has gone out of the chat and are at the race track.

**Quanktumspirit: "Yeep. They will have a virtual race. Please review. I don't own the Powerpuffgirls just my own computer ideas."**


	3. Chapter 3 Racing a cool bet

**Racing**** a cool bet**

**Quanktumspirit: "Please review. I don't own anybody except there log in names. If I get the 100****th**** reviewer I will place him or her in the story as well."**

**Brick's P.O.V**

Our virtual characters came over to a racing track where a manager stood and was tearing out his virtual white hair.

**Momoko: "Hey. Is everything ok sir?"**

**Manager: "No. We are supposed to have a race today and all my drivers have been thrown out of the game. Can you 6 please race against each other?"**

By all of us the question popped up and we had to click on accept. We read through the rules, got our joysticks out and our characters were in 6 different type of car.

Momoko was in a hot pink car, Miako was in a baby blue car, Kaoru was in a light green car, I was in a red car, Ken was in a dark blue car and Cody decided for a black car.

**Flag man: "3, 2, 1, GO!"**

Straight away I was stuck on the spot. What the hell?

All the other's were gone already.

**Flag man: "You gave far to much power by the start."**

After 3 seconds I could race again and was on last place. Suddenly my car smashed into a red box and my car was stuck on the race track.

**Buttercup's P.O.V**

This race is brilliant. I am in 1st place and only had half the lap behind me. So I gave a bit more power and my car suddenly burst in flames and was stuck in 2nd to last place.

**Flag man: "You gave to much power."**

I was forced into the box room to get my virtual car repaired. It is really a time waster.

**Boomer's P.O.V**

I was neck on neck with the car driver Miako. I think she is a brilliant driver and we swapped weapons over.

**Miako: "You are cool Cody. Watch out Momoko at 3 o clock."**

**Me: "I see her honey."**

I attacked Momoko's car with a wedding cake. What a waist. But she sends us over the thumbs up as her car got stuck in the muck and was sent over to the boxes.

Then we both carried on.

As we had 9/10 of the track through we started attacking each other with anything we could lay our hands on.

All the others were way behind us.

The flag went down and they needed a photo finish to see who was first.

They showed it us and it was Miako by a ponytail.

Our characters were listed up on a results board.

**1****st**** place: Miako.**

**2****nd**** place: Cody.**

**3****rd**** place: Kaoru.**

**4****th**** place: Ken**

**5****th**** place: Tom**

**6****th**** place: Momoko**

**Racing manager: "Thanks a million here."**

For our driving he paid each of us 20.000 Virtual pounds. And Miako got 20.000 extra pounds, I got 10.000 extra pounds and Kaoru got 5.000 extra pounds.

What has this world got ells to serve us?

Suddenly we all got a warning sent. Oh, oh this doesn't seem good.

**Quanktumspirit: "What have they done wrong? Please review and read the next chapter to find out."**

**Rowdyruffboys: "She doesn't own us or the Powerpuffgirls."**


	4. Chapter 4 Money swimming

**Money swimming**

**Quanktumspirit:**** "Please review. I don't own anybody except for the idea of the game. I will raise the heat so the strongest romance will come only if I get 1.000 reviews and the 1.000ths reviewer will be in the story as well. Not 100 any more. You can send me cool ideas for it. Because I don't have any at the moment."**

**Blossoms P.O.V**

We all checked what the warning was and they suddenly stuck us all in a bank.

**Bank manager: "Good evening players. You have been sent here because you are carrying to much of your virtual money. You each need to open up a bank account to store away your cash." **

**Tom: "And why the hell should we do that?"**

**Bank manager: "Because if you don't you will have a bigger chance of being robbed out by other virtual Sims. Plus you could be disconnected."**

**Ken: "Ok."**

So we all opened one and stored away all our money.

After all our Sims bank details were safely stored in our file we walked our Sims home.

Suddenly a priest ran up to us and looked at us excited.

**Cody: "Um… hello? What is he doing here?"**

**Ken: "Easy. The priest only shows up when he has a good prediction for the showing Sims."**

**Priest: "Oh yes. I have. And you 6 will be a grand prize."**

And with that the weird priest vanished from our screens. I opened up the explanation book to see what exactly the grand prize could be.

As I saw it I grew red.

**Me: "Um… guys. We need to get home now."**

**Cody: "Could we meet up later for a virtual swim in the swimming pool?"**

**Miako: "Ok. See you later."**

With that the boys left us.

Miako looked at us and we went Sims shopping to get ourselves virtual bathing costumes.

**Butch's P.O.V**

We checked out the swimming pool and were shocked at what we saw. It looked crap.

There were no tiles in the pool, no fun water activities, no sunbathing lounges, no changing cabinets. Heck there wasn't even water in the pool.

**Tom: "What the hell has happened here?"**

An attendant came out and looked very poor.

**Attendant: "Hello welcome to the poorest place in the howl of the virtual Sims online game. The pool use to be very active. So active, that the Sims online players use to swim in here, even in the coldest of days. But as a lightning struck the pool and killed a few online Sims players it was now known as a death trap and got shut down. You may keep it alive if you want. I'm leaving."**

Suddenly we got a golden ticket with the word's: _**Congratulations: You have unlocked the swimming pool and must now bring it up to a very popular activity area. Good luck.**_

**Me: "Oh goody. Well let's get started."**

We first replaced all the virtual tiles and turned them a deep blue, then we filled up the pool, created a small see front at the west side of it, then we got some beach lounges for the customers, then changing cabinets, showers in the open and in the locker rooms, some snack and fruit smoothes bars and we got as well for free a pool attendance.

Suddenly Cody grinned happy and created an aquarium tank for the customers to dive down to see real virtual fish.

**Me: "Well let's have a swim."**

We looked at the pool for about 2 minuets until suddenly a news paper article popped open.

_**Newspaper article:**_

_**Congratulations Sims online players.**_

_**The Sims online swimming pool has been restored to it's natural beauty.**_

_**Open 24/7. **_

_**Cost: 2 pounds.**_

**Cody: "Brilliant."**

We played in it for the rest of the day with the other online Sims. Strangely a Sim´s called Kaoru caught mostly my interest and I played with her for the rest of the time, flirted, kissed and talked.

Tom seems to have a Sims called Momoko wrapped around his virtual finger and Cody was already tong kissing a blond Sims girl called Miako.

I checked our friend's statues and they were growing at an impressive speed.

After playing, talking, flirting and eating with them our statues were up at 70%.

So suddenly at all of us came up for a best friends request which we all accepted.

And as if they have planed it out all the girls (3) started French kissing our Sims.

Oh my god. This game is wicked.

**Quanktumspirit: "Please review. This is only a small amount of romance. The real people are not in love with each other yet. Just there Sims. I don't own anybody except for the Sims idea. And I am keeping up to my promises. The 100****th**** reviewer get's to be in a chapter. But if there aren't any reviews then there will be no special chapter."**


	5. Chapter 5 Virtual and reall hunger

**Virtual**** and real hungere**

**Quanktumspirit: "Please review I don't own the Powerpuffgirls and I have a wicked idea for the romance part. But if we don't reach the 100 reviewer mark you will never see the romance happen. So review like there is no tomorrow. Anybody. Come on please. I don't own the Powerpuffgirls the other sides or the Rowdyruffboys or the other side."**

* * *

><p><strong>Brick's P.O.V<strong>

Well this game has gotten me and my brother's hooked. It was a good deal.

Suddenly a question popped up on our screens from Miako.

I clicked on it and it said: _**Do you want to go out on a virtual date to the snack bar?**_

Well we were surprised and they showed us with who we wanted to go… but I wasn't up there with Momoko. I wanted to go with her.

Miako hooked herself up with Ken right away. He send his Sims a mad signal and steam was coming out of his virtual Sims ears.

I saw Cody had her up there with Kaoru.

I thought who I prefer 2nd best… and that was Kaoru. So I clicked on her and suddenly our figures were next to each other.

**Momoko and Kaoru: "What?"**

**Me: "It says in the rules that we need a date with the most hated girl… and on my scales it is Kaoru. Ok?"**

**Kaoru: "Well… ok?"**

**Cody: "Aw that means I am left with miss nerdy bag?"**

Suddenly the player Boy geniuses 306 came in with a smirk on his face.

**Boy geniuses 306: "If you don't want her I am happy to go on a date with her. Ok?"**

**Momoko: "That is very friendly of you, but I rather prefer to go with Cody. Come on."**

So we all left the site and came to a cool snack bar with a dance floor. We had a bowl of virtual pasta and the stupid waiters and waitresses were trying to flirt with our characters.

Suddenly Kaoru had an idea. She tried to ask Ken to dance with her, but instead I popped up in her question. Of course I denied it, but as I tried to dance with Momoko the same thing happened. I ended up asking Kaoru.

So we had no choice as to dance with each other as well. Cody danced then with Momoko and Ken took Miako´s hand to dance.

We all felt like throwing up. But that is all we have done. And suddenly our Sim´s friendship grew rapidly.

No not with the one we were forced out. That only grew a bit. But with the Sims we wanted to be. Because we were not 100% betraying them with a different Sims.

Suddenly Miako was offline with the note: I am really hungry. I see you guys later.

Yeah. I felt really hungry to so I left with the same note and all the other's followed shortly after.

* * *

><p><strong>Bubbles P.O.V<strong>

No I wasn't hungry. I have noticed something. I called my sisters and they came all into the kitchen.

**Blossom: "Well that was an interesting Sims day. What do you think guys?"**

**Buttercup: "I think you like the Tom guy. I could see you send your virtual Sims steam out of her ears."**

**Me: "Guys. I think I know who they are. And they are not like they claim they are."**

**Buttercup: "Well Bubbles. If you haven't noticed. We are not who we claim to be as well."**

I nodded. But I have noticed a sign which gave the guys away. They were protective over us. And nobody ells except for the Rowdyruffboys were that protective over us.

* * *

><p><strong>Quanktumspirit: "Review like there is no tomorrow. Please. Then the romance can come quicker."<strong>

**Powerpuffgirls: "Quanktumspirit doesn't own anybody."**


	6. Chapter 6 Music of the band

**Music of the band**

**Quanktumspirit: "Brilliant we are 1/10 away from reaching that 100****th**** reviewer. Who ever you are in the world congratulate yourself if you come up. But to be found I need more reviews please. Then my chapters can come up quicker."**

**Bubbles P.O.V**

We logged ourselves back on and then we were walking again through the town and suddenly I saw one other Sims being kicked out of a stadium with boos following it.

His name was Bruno Mars rocks. And he was covered in crap what you normally would find in a local dustbin.

The manager of the stadium was ripping it's virtual hair out.

**Music manage: "Now where do I get a band to sing. Oh hi Momoko, Miako and Kaoru. Could you please help me? I need you to sing anything that comes to your heart. Please. Otherwise this stadium will be in ruins."**

**Me: "Yeah. We will give it a shot."**

He took us and styled us as cool rock chicks.

**Music manager: "And get out there and show the world that you are the best singers on this online game show."**

The song was called: Perfect by Pink our favourite. So the music started in the background and we sang to the lyrics which came up on the screen.

Pink: Perfect Lyrics:  
><strong>Momoko: "Made a wrong turn, once or twice<br>Dug my way out, blood and fire."**

**Me: "Bad decisions, that's alright  
>Welcome to my silly life."<strong>

**Kaoru: "Mistreated, misplaced, misunderstood  
>Miss 'No way, it's all good', it didn't slow me down<br>Mistaken, always second guessing, underestimated  
>Look, I'm still around<strong>."

**Powerpuffgirls: "Pretty pretty please, don't you ever ever feel  
>Like you're less than, less than perfect<br>Pretty pretty please, if you ever ever feel like you're nothing  
>You're perfect to me!"<strong>

**Momoko: "You're so mean, when you talk about yourself, you were wrong  
>Change the voices in your head, make them like you instead."<strong>

**Me: "So complicated, look happy, you'll make it!  
>Filled with so much hatred...such a tired game."<strong>

**Kaoru: "It's enough! I've done all I can think of  
>Chased down all my demons, I've seen you do the same."<br>**  
><strong>All 3: "Oh, pretty, pretty please, don't you ever, ever feel<br>Like you're less than less than perfect  
>Pretty, pretty please, if you ever, ever feel like you're nothing<br>You're perfect to me."**

**Momoko: "The whole world's scared so I swallow the fear  
>The only thing I should be drinking is an ice cold beer<br>So cool in line, and we try, try, try, but we try too hard and it's a waste of my time."**

**Me: "Done looking for the critics, cause they're everywhere  
>They don't like my jeans, they don't get my hair<br>Exchange ourselves, and we do it all the time  
>Why do we do that? Why do I do that?<strong>  
><strong>Why do I do that..?"<strong>

**Kaoru:** "**Yeah, oh, oh baby, pretty baby..!  
>Pretty, pretty please, don't you ever, ever feel<br>Like you're less than perfect  
>Pretty, pretty please, if you ever, ever feel<br>Like you're nothing, you're fucking perfect to me  
>You're perfect, you're perfect!<br>Pretty, pretty, please, if you ever, ever feel like you're nothing  
>You're perfect to me..."<strong>

The crowd went wiled after our singing and was throwing there cash on the stage.

The manager suddenly lifted up our Sims and threw us into the crowd.

**Kaoru: "What in the name of ****mighty?"**

The crowd gave us all 20 simolen and the manager gave us free access to any music we wanted. Brilliant.

**Computer: "Unlocked music download."**

**Me: "Excellent."**

We each downloaded the song and heard it through the rest of the time.

**Quanktumspirit: "You know the drill. Review please. And I am keeping to my word. My 100 reviewer will be in the story. Just review enough to know who it will be. I don't own the Powerpuffgirls ore the Rowdyruffboys. Just the story idea."**


	7. Chapter 7 Film fever

**Film ****fever**

**Quanktumspirit: "More reviews + More chapters = The romance. So review. I don't own anybody except the Sims idea."**

**Butch's /Ken's P.O.V**

We all were at a beautiful old cinema next which was very popular with other Sims around the world. We entered it and bought our tickets for a film called: The little shop of horrors.

It was really a nice scary move.

I sat next to Kaoru.

In front of us sat Miako with Cody.

And my poor brother had to sit next to Momoko. No it is not bad. But Boy Genius 306 came along for the ride and was now on Momoko's other side.

They were behind us.

As the film ran I saw Miako clutching tight at Cody's arm. The poor boy tried everything to calm her down.

But that wasn't the worst.

Tom and Boy geniuse 306 were fighting against each other.

I looked at Kaoru and her face expression was calm and pissed at the same time.

**Me: "Why are you pissed Kaoru?"**

**Kaoru: "1. The film is far from scary, second the red's behind us won't shut up arguing who likes who and the blues in front of us are scared to death."**

**Me: "Yeah. That is really annoying. Oh the good part comes up."**

We watched as the plant Audrey 2 chopped on Mr. Mushnik as he looked down his through. We laugh hilariously at that scene. It is my most favourite.

**Kaoru: "This is my most favourite scene in the howl film."**

**Me: "Can you read my mind? Same here."**

**Kaoru: "No way? We seem to have more likes then dislikes."**

I nodded and as the film was finished Miako and Cody were next to pick the film.

**Cody: "Hey how about the film: The wizard of Oz?"**

**Me and Kaoru: "Oh no."**

But we sat it through until the end. Falling asleep only 1/10 through it.

And last it was Tom and Momoko's pick.

**Tom and Momoko: "Titanic."**

After that horrid film was over we voted for which film was the best, the worst and the slowest.

Here are the results.

First place: Little Shop of horrors: Best: 2. Worst: 2. slowest: 6.

Second place: Titanic: Best 2. Worst 3. slowest 5.

Last place: The wizard of Oz: Best: 2. Worst: 4. Slowest: 4.

**Film manager: "Thanks a lot. Now the most popular film ever: The little shop of horrors can be shown 24/7. How did you know it is my most favourite film?"**

**Miako: "We didn't Sir. But the films were great."**

**Kaoru: "No the Titanic was to smooch and slow…"**

**Me: "Little Shop of horrors wasn't horrible enough, but cool…"**

**Us both together: "And The wizard of OZ didn't have any death scenes except the ones with the witches."**

**Film manager: "Ok. Thanks again anyway."**

We left it and suddenly a congratulations sign popped up on our screens.

**Computer: Congratulations: The little shop of horrors has now been voted by the public to be the most popular.**

**Us all at the same time: "Cool."**

**Quanktumspirit: "A bit films, next will be finding. If you want more details we will just have to wait till I updated it. I don't own anybody except the Sims ideas in it."**


	8. Chapter 8 Explorers Finders

**Explorers Finders**

**Quanktumspirit: "You know the drill. Please review."**

**Blossoms P.O.V**

The Films were ok. Well you know what I mean. Anyway. After visiting the movies we decided to explore more of the Sims world.

I cold go with them to a Sims shop and get some exploring equipment.

Kaoru got herself a submarine, Tom got himself a map of locations and a sharp blade and Cody got himself some dark blue wings.

**Me: "Cool. Good luck guys."**

**Tom: "What are you talking about? We split into groups of 3 and explore on our own feet."**

**Me: "Ok?"**

**Ken: "Is, is ok if I explore with Kaoru?"**

**Kaoru: "Fine with me."**

And with that they jumped in the submarine and went down into the ocean.

**Cody: "Shall we explore the sky's Miako?"**

**Miako: "Ok. Let's go."**

A while later after arranging there positions they took of into the sky.

**Tom: "So we have to proceed on foot with the map."**

**Me: "Ok…"**

Suddenly he took his figure, turned me around and kissed me full forced on the lips. I sent my Sims a strong blush and then we marched towards the west.

The Sims map grew bigger by each of us and after exploring for 3 hours a congratulation sign came up to us: Congratulations: India and America found.

After finding them there was nothing ells to do so we headed back.

**Kaoru´s P.O.V**

I don't understand why I am always paired up with Ken. He may be a cool guy, but… I don't know what it is about this character that disturbs me… maybe it is that he is always around me like some hungry animal ore something.

Anyway we were in the submarine for about 2 hours and still nothing except for our fish book which is full to the brim with new fish.

Ken decided it would be a good time to pump up our relationship. He crept closer to my Sims and kept on looking outside of the pipe… the thing which you could use to see other ships above.

And suddenly another congratulation sign popped up.

Congratulations the game Flottenmanöver has been unlocked.

**Ken: "Cool. Shall we play?"**

**Me: "Ok."**

So we played it for about 2 hour's and then another congratulation sign came up.

Atlantis discovered, Titanic recovered and an underwater coral reef discovered.

We had enough and came back up.

**Boomers P.O.V**

Well flying is so cool. Miako is a great pilot and we arrived at one cloud.

Suddenly a welcoming sign popped up.

**Mount Everest discovered.**

It popped up on the screen where it is located and we carried on.

After about 30 minuets another one came up.

**Congratulations: The Olympic discovered.**

And another 2 hour's later another one.

**Congratulations: Space and the 9 planets discovered.**

**Miako: "I have had enough. Let's head back down. Ok?"**

**Me: "Ok dear."**

I saw she sent her Sims a big blush across her cheeks and we were trying to find a way back down.

**God 406: "Easy. Jump and free fall. Use the wings to stop falling so fast."**

He gave me my own pair of wings and we both jumped of the cloud, after falling 3/4th of the way we used our wings to slow down and had a perfect touchdown.

We met up with the rest and our card grew massive with all the things we found.

After that all our health statues grew very weak and we had to go to bed ant turn the game of for a day.

**Quanktumspirit: "I don't own anything. Please review. And I will keep to my promise: The 1.000****th**** reviewer will be in the story."**


	9. Chapter 9 A small talk

**A small talk**

**Quanktumspirit: "Please review. That is all I want. And I will keep to it. The chapters now will be coming up slower because I need more ideas. If you could send me any over you can think of I will be very happy. I don't own anybody."**

**Brick's P.O.V**

It was now late evening and I was with my brothers in our bedroom. We have just turned the game of and were thinking about the time in the game.

**Boomer: "Well. I really am enjoying the time with Miako. She is so cool."**

**Butch: "Yeah. Kaoru is great. She has all the same interest like I have. And we all make a great team. As 6 people we have located the entire map."**

**Me: "Yeah. But I think we should keep our wit's about us. I think they may be trouble for us with them."**

**Boomer: "What do you mean trouble? They are great."**

**Me: "I just want you 2 to remember that you are breathing and living things. And not a Sims in the game. Ok?"**

**Boomer and Butch: "We promise."**

**Me: "Anyway. Of to the bath with us. We smell."**

We had our bath's and then we went to bed.

**Bubbles P.O.V**

After the guys have left we switched the games of as well. We all met up in Buttercup's green room with band posters on top of them.

**Blossom: "Well? The game isn't that bad."**

**Me: "No. I love it. Especially that Cody is my friend now in the game. What about you Buttercup?"**

**Buttercup: "The game is excellent. But I want you to watch out. I feel very query after playing the game."**

**Blossom: "Ok. Come on. Of to bed now."**

We all left of to our bedrooms and fell fast asleep.

**Quanktumspirit: "Please review. I don't own anything. Just the idea of the story."**


	10. Chapter 10 Animal adventure

**Animal**** adventure**

**Quanktumspirit: "This will be 5 chapters long. This chapter, 3 of there work and the 4****th**** chapter they all will come back together. They will be in the girls and boys P.O.V. Please review. I don't own anybody except for the game idea."**

Momoko, Miako, Kaoru, Tom, Ken and Cody all were online again and in search what to do.

They found a magician with a big pot of problems. The poor magician was tearing his hair out.

**Cody: "Good day sir. What is the problem?"**

**Magician 1290: "Oh hello Momoko, Miako, Kaoru, Ken, Cody and Tom. Well it is my magic animal spell which I have been practising. And I seem to have mixed a lot of spells around. And now the animal Sims world is in chaos. Could you help me clean up this mess?"**

**Kaoru: "Sure. Where are all the problems?"**

**Magician 1290: "In Sims Animals, Dogz and My first pony. Could you go over and repair any damage I caused?"**

**Ken: "Why won't you go and sort out your own mess?"**

**Magician 1290: "I already tried. And always when I try and do it right it ends up in a much bigger disaster as before."**

**Momoko: "Ok. How about we split up in groups of 2 and each of us tackles one of the problems."**

**Everybody: "Ok."**

Straight away: Ken went to Kaoru, Cody went to Miako and Tom was left with Momoko.

**Magician 1290: "I can't be a lot of help for you. But these items will help you on your quest. Now who will go into which world?"**

**Miako and Cody: "We will take the **_**horse and pony world**_**."**

**Magician 1290: "Then you will need this lolly pop stick."**

Lolly pop stick in Miako and Cody's bag. They had one.

And with that Miako and Cody were sucked into the horse and pony world.

**Magician 1290: "Who will take over the Dogz?"**

**Momoko: "We will sir."**

**Tom: "Wow, wow, wow, who said anything about me helping you?"**

**Magician 1290: "If you help out Tom you will not only earn loads of simolen (Sims money) But also unlock something special."**

**Tom: "Ok. Let's go then."**

Tom packed in the comm. And was gone with Momoko into the Dogz world.

**Magician 1290: "That leaves you Kaoru and Ken to take the Sims animal world and help the poor creatures out."**

**Kaoru: "Ok. Come along Ken."**

**Ken: "I'll take the flute. But how is a flute supposed to help us?"**

**Magician 1290: "You will see."**

And with that Ken and Kaoru were in the Sims animal game as well.

**Magician 1290: "Good luck."**

**Quanktumspirit: "I own all the computer games in this chapter, please review. I don't own the Powerpuffgirls ore the Rowdyruffboys."**


	11. Chapter 11 Dogz

**Dogz**

**Quanktumspirit: "This animal adventure is for Blossom and Brick. Please review. I own the game Dogz."**

**Momoko's P.O.V**

A magic swirl has sucked me and Tom into the Dogz world's adventure. There was a dog guardian who looked like she would have a nervous break down.

And about 20 different Sims dogs around the place, barking, biting each other, trying to mate and so one.

**Dog guardian: "Please help me turn these devil dogs into angle dogs. I don't know what to do."**

**Tom: "We will do our best… I think the best way to start is to separate all the females from the males. Ok?"**

**Me: "Ok."**

So we had to round up al the 20 and found out that there were 15 males and 5 female dogs.

And they were filthy.

**Me: "Ok. Next we have to wash them."**

But the dogs were not playing nice. Tom had an idea and builds with the water hose a tunnel.

**Me: "And how would this help us to clean them?"**

**Tom: "Easy. Chaise them into the tunnel, through the water, through the foam of bubble super dog wash and then through the other water. Ok?"**

And then another congratulation sign popped up: _**Congratulation cleaning dog fun has been reopened.**_

Then we chaise all the 20 mucky stinking dogs through it and they were shining with pried.

**Tom: "Brilliant. All the dogs are clean now."**

Suddenly another problem sign popped up.

_**Hunger: Give these pore pouches there dinner.**_

**Me: "Oh and how-"**

We saw massive stakes, bones and dog food cans floating in the air. With a bow and arrow we had to shoot them down.

After capturing 20 of each sort we had to mush it all together and all the dogs were pleased with our work.

**Dog guardian: "Thank you for your help… but I am afraid it won't be enough."**

We looked shocked at each other. Not enough. This Dogz world will be closed down?

**Tom: "Why?"**

**Dog guardian: "Well. We are running out of money. How could we earn money?"**

**Me: "How about we hold dog competitions. Then with the entry money you earn will care for the dogs."**

**Dog guardian: "Good idea. Ok."**

So we set up a fashion show, a talent show and a beauty show. Hundreds of different Sims came to watch the show and take part in it.

For the talent show the Sims dogs had to show us some cool tricks and we had to grade them.

A dog called: **Fluffy XJG** won by performing a backwards jump with a split.

The fashion show won a beautiful puddle called: **Ugly F.**

And the beauty show was one by a Labrador called: **Over W.**

**Dog guardian: "Thank you. So much."**

All the problems were finally solved and with a portal we were sucked back to the magician.

**Quanktumspirit: "Please review. I don't own anybody."**


	12. Chapter 12 Sim animals

**Sim ****Animals**

**Quanktumspirit: "Please review. I don't own anybody except for the idea."**

**Ken's P.O.V**

Our swirl brought us in a rather dim witted place with nothing, no flowers, no animals and no trees.

**Kaoru: "What the hell did the wizard do here?"**

**Me: "Maybe we have to try and bring back the animals?"**

**God 212: "Yeep. Good luck. I am out of here."**

A white figure ran out like hell to this Sims God 212 and threw himself at his feet begging for mercy.

**White cat: "Please God 212. We need your help."**

**God 212: "No. Ask those two to help you all. God day."**

The Sims vanished and the white cat looked at us. Then sat on the floor and cried in pain of it's loneliness.

**Me: "Hey… don't worry. We will try and fix it. Where do we start?"**

**White cat: "By planting some more trees around the place. You can achieve that by rubbing on one tree, taking the seeds that are falling of and place them on a different spot. Then give it water and a small seedling will grow there. Give it a few years and we will soon have this forest back and alive."**

So we tried our best and in less then an hour we had a nice big wood standing. The white cat was smiling know whiles eating some pine cones.

Suddenly a message box popped up telling us that the animals were returning.

**White cat: "Brilliant. Hi everybody. Welcome back."**

A brown dog, loads of birds, fish, bars, foxes and many more returned and in no time at all they all were happy paring amongst each other.

The same we had to do to 4 other areas till everybody was happy.

**White cat: "Thank you so much."**

Suddenly 2 badger boys were fighting each other. We had to try and break them apart.

**Kaoru: "Hey what is going on."**

**Badger boy 1: "That freak thinks he can mate with my girl."**

**Me: "So?"**

**Badger boy 2: "Hello? She is my wife. Not yours. You are her brother. So I have the right to mate with her."**

**Kaoru: "So why won't you let him?"**

**Badger boy 2: "It is forbidden to be mated into the same family."**

**Me: "So why won't you ask her what she wants."**

**Badger boy 1 and 2: "… ok."**

A beautiful brown badger girl came out of a cave with another badger boy.

**Badger girl: "That you two are morons. That is what."**

**Badger boy 3: "Looks like the ship has sailed."**

And with that we solved it with making all the boys her friends.

Next we found a very confused and sick owl who was flying through the day.

**Kaoru: "Hey you should be sleeping."**

**Owl: "I know. But I am so hungry that I can't sleep."**

So we had to set up traps to catch squirrels and feed them to the owl.

After we were finished with that we found a long snake looking very sick.

**Me: "What is now wrong?"**

**Snake: "It is winter. And we all can't sleep. Help please. Other wise we all will die."**

**Kaoru: "Of course. The flute shall help."**

Kaoru selected the flute and played a calming and quiet tune on it to bring all the animals to sleep.

After playing it for 1 hour everybody was fast asleep and winter could come.

With the snow we came back to the magician.

**Quanktumspirit: "Please review."**


	13. Chapter 13 Horces and Ponies

**Horse and Pony**

**Quanktumspirit: "Please review. I own nobody."**

**Cody's P.O.V**

Our swirl landed us in a weird farm yard. We heard horses and were met up with a girl.

She had brown short hair and smiled at us.

**Girl: "Welcome to Winniedale Farm. My name is Bonnie and I am the owner of the farm. Do you want to help me?"**

The question box popped up at our screen and we both had to click on yes.

**Bonnie: "Thank you. You Cody and Miako can follow me."**

We used the joie sticks to follow her and we came to a meadow with 2 horses on it.

**Bonnie: "This is my horse and my pony: The horse is called: IPod and the pony is called DS."**

**IPod: "Welcome. Do you want to ride me Miako?"**

The blond girl next to me nodded and she was allowed to get ready to ride him. DS looked at me.

**DS: "Come Cody. Let's race them."**

Everything was set up. We had to jump with the virtual pony and horse over the fences to achieve points.

We completed the track in 5 minuets and 20 seconds.

But as Miako knocked over 2 lances I won the game.

**Miako and IPod: "Congratulations Cody and DS."**

**Me: "thank you Miako and IPod."**

**Bonnie: "Oh no DS is injured a bit. Could you please mend the wound Miako and Cody can help me tidy up everything."**

**Me: "Fine with me."**

We cleared the horses stables, caught all the rat and mice, fixed the broken lances, brought the horses back into the stables and cleaned them to.

As we were finished DS had a perfect clean bandage on and could go to bed.

**Bonnie: "Thank you, you two. Now it is open for business."**

She pulled up a sign and Sims from all over the world came to play and help out on the horse and pony farm.

Miako giggled again next to me and walked with me a while over to a well.

There we sat on the edge of the well and she peered down threw it, I looked inside it as well and we could see our reflections, cool.

But I noticed that only half of our reflections were there, suddenly Miako came closer to me and brushed her cheek against mine.

I know this is only a virtual computer game, but I suddenly felt butterfly's inside my stomach.

How weird is that. Suddenly Miako turned to me and smiled very wildly.

**Miako: "Um… Cody… I… I think I have to tell you something."**

My heart was thumping so hard I thought it would jump out of my chest. AND FOR PIEP SAKE WE ARE VIRTUAL CREATURES, NOT REAL SO HOW THE HELL CAN I BE FALLING IN LOVE WITH A VIRTUAL UNREAL PERSON.

This is so frustrating. Suddenly Miako kissed my Cody… well… me… on the lips. It may only be a virtual computer game, but I felt the butterfly's inside my stomach.

I… I think I have fallen in love with my Sims girlfriend. AAAAH!

Our swirl took us right by our kiss back to the magician.

**Quanktumspirit: "Wow. So Cody a.k.a Boomer is now in love with Miako a.k.a Bubbles? How crazy can I get. Please review. I own nobody except for the idea." **


	14. Chapter 14: A thankfull magician

**A thankful magician and a key to a secret place**

**Quanktumspirit: "Please review. I own nobody."**

* * *

><p>All 6 Sims players came back together and landed in the magicians hut.<p>

He grinned from ear to ear and hugged them all tight.

**Magician 1290: "Oh thank you guys so much. You have helped me so much I can barely contain myself. Here."**

The guy gave them all 200 Simolen and a unlock button was released.

_**Congratulations:**_

_**All Sims Animal places have been unlocked for visitors, animal golden chain for each of you.**_

A gold angel flew to: Momoko, Tom, Miako, Cody, Kaoru and Ken and gave them all a necklace of there favourite animal. They thanked him and checked what for a secret place they have unlocked.

_**Congratulation: A new area in the Sims world has been unleashed. Stalactite Cave**_. _**Go see and what problems they have.**_

The 6 adventurers headed out there. But suddenly Cody told the 2 other boys to meet him outside without the girls interrogating.

**Cody has logged out, Ken has logged out and Tom has logged out.**

**Kaoru: "That is strange. Hey Momoko and Miako do you think the 3 guys are planning something?"**

**Miako: "I don't mind. But that Cody is so cute. I love him."**

**Momoko: "You know Miako that Cody and every other guy in this game is not for real?"**

**Miako: "But we are real. So who says that they are not real."**

**Kaoru: "True. But who are they really?"**

**Momoko: "Who knows."**

* * *

><p>Outside of the game Boomer called his brothers to his room. He was white as a ghost. He has found something out he so much hoped that he was wrong.<p>

**Brick: "Ok Boomer. What is wrong with you? Why did we have to meet up without the girls hearing in?"**

**Boomer: "Because I might know who Miako really is…I think she is Bubbles Jutonium."**

**Butch: "Oh brother. Boomer we know the Powerpuffgirls are playing the same game as we. But who knows what characters they have."**

**Boomer: "No. Miako has all the potentials as Bubbles, Miako is friendly just like Bubbles, she never snapped ore hurt me ore and animal just like Bubbles would, she has the same blue eyes and blond hair. And I… I."**

Brick and Butch's eyes widened. They knew in an instant what has happened… Boomer was in love with Miako. Suddenly Brick grinned wickedly.

**Brick: "So Boomer you have feelings for the Sims character Miako?"**

**Boomer: "Yeah… I think so…"**

**Butch: "Brick what are you up to?"**

**Brick: "Let's just say. That we are going to have a visitor on the game. Boomer prepare yourself to be jealous."**

Boomer was mad at Brick. He is trying everything to break his heart. Brick go out his phone and rang somebody up to set up the trap.

* * *

><p><strong>Quanktumspirit: "Oh no. They have figured something out. Ore have they. And what is the trap? Please review. I own nobody and I will bring in another character for Brick's Plan."<strong>


	15. Chapter 15: The trap bites you back

**The Trap bites you back hard**

**Quanktumspirit: "Well. You guys know the drill. More reviews the closer the romance can come. Oh and vote please on my pool in my sight. Just click on my name and answer the pole there. The more people vote the better of an idea I have for my story romance. Written date Monday 23nd April 2012."**

* * *

><p>Brick was on the phone the next morning ringing some people up to meet them up. Once all the ringing was done he ordered his brothers to go with him to the video shop about the meeting.<p>

**Boomer: "So who is going to be the trapped ones?"**

**Brick: "The girls of course. Now come. Ah there are our meet ones… Butch you can tell them the plan."**

**Butch: "As always. Hi guys."**

Brick has called the Powerpunkgirls and the Powerpunkboys together for the meeting.

**Blut: "I hope it is important. We are missing one of our most favourite TV shows: Rock hard. So what is the plan Brick?"**

**Knut: "Blut shut up. Is it about the holidays Brick? About this new Sims game?"**

**Butch: "In deed it is. We want to sabotage the game as best as we can. So we thought by having you 6 join in the games and fun. Then we not only can work as pairs of 3, but also find out what the Powerpuffgirls are up to. So are you guys in?"**

**Wutz: "Why should we?"**

**Brat: "Why should we not? We have nothing better to do. So?"**

**Knut and Brute: "Count us in."**

**Bezerk: "Hey. I am the leader here. We are in"**

**Brute: "Bezerk shut up. I am the leader ever since you left your brain in the pot and me and Knut just agreed to join you idiot."**

The Rowdyruffboys nodded and the Powerpunkgirls and the Rowdypunkboys each stole laptops and the Sims game as well. Then installed it and set up there own accounts.

Brick quickly explained to them what they have to do and all teens were then in the game.

* * *

><p>Back with the Powerpuffgirls:<p>

Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup each just entered themselves in the game and left the house.

**Momoko: "Hey guys have you noticed that the town has grown a lot. The houses are being sold like hot dogs. Hey look over there. The guys. Hey Cody, Ken and Tom. What is up guys?"**

**Cody: "I am sick. I am out guys."**

**Ken: "Cody that-"**

Cody has logged out. Everybody look confused as the little blue boy went back in bed and was fast asleep.

**Kaoru: "What is that all about?"**

**Ken: "We have invited some of our friends over to play and Cody is just sick of his GIRLFRIEND!"**

**Miako: "G…G…"**

Tired up Miako has logged out and went back to bed. Cody feels better has logged back in.

**Tom: "CODY YOU IDEOT. WE ARE LATE: COME ON AND KEN STOP FLIRTING."**

**Ken: "Tom shut up and I am not flirting like you."**

Suddenly music came from the background and the 6 inviters logged in.

**Jamelia Superstar**

**People always talk about  
>(heh oh heh oh heh oh)<br>all the things they're all about  
>(heh oh heh oh heh oh)<br>write it on a piece of paper  
>got a feeling I'll see you later<strong>

**there's something 'bout this let's keep it moving**  
><strong>and if it's good let's just get something cooking<strong>  
><strong>coz I really wanna rock with you<strong>  
><strong>I'm feeling some connection to the things you do<strong>  
><strong>(you do you do)<strong>

**I don't know what it is**  
><strong>that makes me feel like this<strong>  
><strong>I don't know who you are<strong>  
><strong>but you must be some kind of superstar<strong>  
><strong>coz you got all eyes on you no matter where you are<strong>  
><strong>(you just make me wanna play)<strong>

**Baby take a look around**  
><strong>(heh oh heh oh heh oh)<strong>  
><strong>everybody's getting down<strong>  
><strong>(heh oh heh oh heh oh)<strong>  
><strong>deal with all the problems later<strong>  
><strong>(later)<strong>  
><strong>Bad boys on their best behavior<strong>

**there's something 'bout you let's keep it moving**  
><strong>and if it's good let's just get something cooking<strong>  
><strong>coz I really wanna rock with you<strong>  
><strong>I'm feeling some connection to the things you do<strong>  
><strong>(you do you do)<strong>

**I don't know what it is  
>that makes me feel like this<br>I don't know who you are  
>but you must be some kind of superstar<br>coz you got all eyes on you no matter where you are  
>(you just make me wanna play)<strong>

**I like the way you're moving**  
><strong>(heh oh heh oh heh oh)<strong>  
><strong>I just get into the groovin' thing<strong>  
><strong>(you just make me wanna play)<strong>  
><strong>if you just put pen to paper<strong>  
><strong>(heh oh heh oh heh oh)<strong>  
><strong>got that feeling i'll see you later<strong>  
><strong>(heh oh heh oh heh oh)<strong>

**Make your move**  
><strong>here.. we get a little closer<strong>  
><strong>you.. rock it just like you're supposed to<strong>  
><strong>and.. boy I ain't got nothing for ya<strong>  
><strong>say.. you just make me wanna play<strong>

**It makes me feel like this**  
><strong>don't know<strong>  
><strong>gotta be gotta be a superstar<strong>  
><strong>all eyes on you<strong>  
><strong>(you just make me wanna play)<strong>

**I don't know what it is**  
><strong>that makes me feel like this<strong>  
><strong>I don't know who you are<strong>  
><strong>but you must be some kind of superstar<strong>  
><strong>coz you got all eyes on you no matter where you are<strong>  
><strong>(you just make me wanna play)<strong>

**I don't know what it is  
>that makes me feel like this<br>I don't know who you are  
>but you must be some kind of superstar<br>coz you got all eyes on you no matter where you are  
>(you just make me wanna play)<strong>

The invited guests jumped into the game per parachute and landed in front of them.

A girl with black spiked up hair, green short dress and green eyes. Her name really is: Brute Plutonium, but in the game she is Green Rocks.

Then a boy with black spiky hair and green eyes landed just behind them and he had on a pair of black shorts and a green ripped up T-shirt with spiked up hair. His real name is Knut Mogo, but in the game he is called Green Punk dude.

Next was a girl with a ripped up bow and pink ripped up cloths. Her real name is Bezerk, but in the game she named herself Apple crumble.

Afterwards came a red boy with red trousers and a red suite. His real name is Blood Mogo, but in the game he changed his name to Red punk dude.

Another lander came and it was this time a blond girl with short pigtails and blue ripped up clothes with a very short mini skirt. Her real name is Brat Plutonium, but in the game her name is Tooth past.

And last came a blue boy with blond spiked up hair and blue streaks threw his shaggy mess. He had on a baggy blue shorts and a T-shirt with ripped up arms. His real name is Wutz. But for the game his name is Blue Punk dude.

**Green Rocks: "Hey you guys couldn't think of a better name then the same just that the color changes? Really. Lamo."**

**Green Punk dude: "At least our names are original. Not like your sister: Tooth past. How many people do you know call themselves Tooth past?"**

**Tooth past: "Hey I was just cleaning my teeth as the game uploaded. Can we get a move on. We still have a world to concur in this game."**

**Green Rocks: "Oh my lord. Tooth past this game is for fun. Not for concurring."**

**Tooth past: "Then why does my laptop say: Concord game: Risk has been uploaded?"**

**Kaoru: "That is the next mission. Wait where is your boyfriend Momoko?"**

**Momoko: "Why? Tom is there?"**

**Kaoru: "No not Tom. Boy geniuse 306?"**

**Momoko: "I have no clue."**

Suddenly everybody were in the game Risk. A massive battle field and Boy geniuse 306 was standing at the top of the game who has got the lot there.

**Boy geniuse 306: "Welcome… um: Momoko, Miako, Kaoru, Tom, Cody, Ken, Hottest Princess, Apple Crumble, Tooth past, Green Rocks to the game Risk. You will be pared in groups of 4 to defeat each other and in the end you guys have to beat my top score. 6083. Think you guys can be up to the task?"**

**Green Rocks: "You can bet your booby trap on that Boy geniuse 306. Lets start."**

**Teams:**

**Red:**

Momoko, Tom, Hottest Princess, Apple crumble, Red Punk and Pink 101.

**Blue: **

Miako, Cody, Tooth past, Blue Punk dude and Blue 202.

**Green:**

Kaoru, Ken, Green Rocks, Green Punk dude and Green 303.

The red team got Africa and Asia.

The green team got Europe and Australia.

The blue team got the howl of America.

And then they started battling each other out. It was really fun. Especially as a plan evolved.

Green Punk dude called everybody over to private chat.

**Private chat open/ Boy geniuses 306 has no enter free.**

**Blue Punk dude: "Hey. Why do we all have to meet up here?"**

**Ken: "Yeah Green Punk dude. What is going on."**

**Green Punk Dude: "I have a plan. How about we all team up and get Boy geniuses 306 out of the Risk game as fast as we could?"**

**Tooth past: "Hey not a bad idea. Ok guys?"**

**Everybody: "Ok. Let's get him."**

Everybody exited the private chat and all were ready to take Boy geniuses 306 out. The first move Momoko got and she attacked Boy geniuses 306 from her stand.

(Quanktumspirit: "Sorry guys. I am not in the mood to write the howl fighting up.")

One by one Boy geniuses 306 was losing all of his continents and all the others were winning it over.

**Blue 202: "Hey. What does this button mean. Self destruct mode. I'll press it."**

**Kaoru: "No Blue 202 don't."**

To late. Once Miako pressed her enter button on her laptop everything exploded what Boy geniuses 306 ever owned and he lost the war against everybody.

**Boy geniuse 306: "Well done everybody. You all show great team work."**

He paid each 20 simolen.

**Blue Punk Dude: "Could we all be friends here?"**

**Blue 202: "Sure."**

All 17 people added everybody on as there friends. There list was now just as long as everybody else.

After everybody added everybody in as there friends Boy geniuse 306 left the game. Since it was getting close to midnight everybody ells left the game to and went of to bed.

* * *

><p><strong>Quanktumspirit: "Review and vote please on my sight."<strong>


	16. Chapter 16 Author's appologie

**Author's appology**

_**Quanktumspirit: "Ok guy's. You may wonder why I stopped updating this story. There are a few reason's why.**_

_**First of I brocke my computer and only today could I start writting again. Aswell that my Powerpuffgirls Sims story was on the hard drive of my laptop. And with that trashed I coudn't access it.**_

_**Second of the next chapter idea I had caused me lot's of traumas and sleeples night's. This next chapter I hope will be liked by you guy's because I hated that game.**_

_**Third of I am trying to find games where you use a computer, Wii, gameboy, Nintendo DS or other and I don't have that many game ideas. Aswell online games or such.**_

_**So I hope you accept my appologies and carry on reviewing."**_


	17. Chapter 17 Road racing prison

**Chapter 17 Road racing prison**

_**Quanktumspirit: "Please review. I own nobody And this isn't the trauma chapter yet. Written date: Sunday 20th January 2013."**_

* * *

><p>Everybody looged back into he game and reached the next level. he were suddenly in coloured uniforms and at a bank.<p>

**"Um... ok what is going on?" Momoko asked typing.**

**"Oh my god. This is so cool. See you in jail sucker's. Hahaha!" Ken typed and then drove of on his motor bike as fast as possible.**

All the other's then knew where they were. They were in the game: Road race jail break. And they all were robbers and had to drive of into freedom.

Whiles avoiding the police and each other. As they all started there engines the race was on.

**"Oh my. We are actually for the 2nd time criminal's." Momoko typed.**

**"I know. Isn't it cool. WATCH OUT KEN!" Miako typed quickly.**

Ken saw one of the villan band members drive up to him and tried to whack him with a chain. Ken quickly gave him a swift kick and stolen the chain.

**"So cool. I have now a deadly weapon." Ken typed whiles smiling.**

He drove now faster and whacked a police officer of his bike. Then Kaoru came closer to him.

**"Yes and now I will whack you off." She typed and smiled.**

**"Well see about that babe." Ken typed back and started hitting her.**

But Kaoru had a electro shocker from which she stole it of the police. She swiftly rammed it into the side of Ken and he flew of his bike.

**"You were saying babe." Kaoru typed and send him a smiley.**

Momoko and Tom weirdly had that game on team player mode. And now Tom was on the bike whiles Momoko was in a buggy cart on the side. She was not happy.

**"Great. I have to be stuck with Mr. Stupid head." Momoko typed mad.**

**"Aw. Come on babe. This is really cool. Nobody else is on team mode now." Tom typed with a smile on his face.**

**"Hey Romeo and Juliet will you race or should the cops catch you now. GO!" Ken typed in mad as he wised pass them on his 2nd lap.**

Tom and Momoko quickly gave a lot of gas and the bike was on the road. A cope came close to them and Momoko threw him of the bike. Tom had to hold it together as he slammed the bike back down on the ground.

**"Wow. That was close." Momoko typed in.**

Tom nodded and the race was on. Everybody knocked of all the other player's of their bikes. As last were just Momoko with Tom, Miako with Cody, Kaoru, Ken and Boy Genius 306. As they came around the next to last corner Kaoru and Ken drove past them and threw over their shoulder spikes to puncher the tyres flat of the other player's.

**"HEY THAT IS CHEATING!" All the players said as their bikes had platters and couldn't go any further.**

But Kaoru and Ken drove over the finishing line with a wide smile and laugh even harder than before. All the other's were arrested by the police and brought to justice.

On the screen were the word's displayed as follows:

**Kaoru and Ken: **_**Winners escaped**_

**Momoko, Miako, Tom, Cody, Boy geniuses 306: **_**Arrested for speeding and hurting the police.**_

**Miako types: "Well it was still interesting. See you later."**

_**Momoko, Miako, Kaoru, Tom, Cody, Ken and Boy geniuses 306 have looged out.**_

After everybody have looged off they finished of their homework and then left for bed. What will the next level bring them?

* * *

><p><em><strong>Quanktumspirit: "No. Not the trauma chapter yet. It takes a while for me to bring it up. Please review. The more reviews the closer the romance can come. Could any of you guess how my chosen person is involved within the romance? I own nobody only the idea."<strong>_


	18. Chapter 18 Massive Story alert

**MASSIVE CHAPTER ALERT AND IDEA**

**Quanktumspirit: "I can't believe an Idea was sitting right in front of me. I will write the longest chapter for this story ever. But I seriousely need at least 14 long idea's. **

**I am planning on having my Sim's characters to go to a library and read stories out to each other. Long stories if you wish. But I don't mind. Now you probably asking: Why ask the public? Well how fast can you think of 14 storie's?  
><strong>

**So here come's your part reviewers. I want you to read this story or anything that come's to your mind and write a story to me about 2.000 word's or more. (Not copied from any author please). I will read the review storie's (And please don't PM them to me) and if I find 14 good stories that I like I will use them for my next chapter, or the one after that. The reviewers will be menschned as well and I will decide who get's the stories.**

**So could you please do it? The faster 14 good stories come the faster I can update the story chapter. Before the Story chapter whiles I wait I might write another chapter... or not. I don't know. It depens on how I feel. I might bring the traumer chapter up next... but I don't know. That was all and good luck thinking. **

**Oh and one last thing. The stories have to be rated K, not heigher otherwise I will have to change my rating."**


	19. Chapter 19

Another help please

I have all the stories, I just need FF authors if you guy's wish to pretend to be the authors to the PPG Sims story's they are going to read. If you wish to be one PM me or subscrib in the comments bellow. Once I have 6 authors then I'll continue with the story part.


End file.
